Penguin
Penguin (also known as Zachary Delightful, formerly known as ChipZach, CrowWing, Numbuh Z and Baby, born Laramie "Lars" De Spell, also known as Veena Marquez and Scrooge McDuck, known as The Songster in the future) is a main character of the TV show Duo-Franchise serving as the (former) main anti-villain of Massive Movie Mondays, the sole protagonist-turned one of the main protagonists of the series and eventually became apart of the Myles Bots as a co-leader and official member near the climax of Summer Edition 4 thereby becoming one of the main characters of Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures. Ultimately he became akumatized thanks to Perry-2, who sent his right-hand lion after Zachary to transform him in an attempt to turn him into a “herald of Scar”, and is now the definitive incarnation of The Songster on the Myles Bots show. It is ultimately shown in the final episode of the July Arc that the attack orchestrated by the Son of Scar is finally taking its toll on Zachary’s health up until the episode “The First Problem”. He then joins the newly-formed group after having a vision of an upcoming battle. Unfortunately, everything all changes when, unable to let go of the bullying he endured of the town and having temporarily earned his mother’s mistaken scorn, he betrays the Hero League and condemns the friends he made to become the evil Slayer of Nonhumans thus cementing himself as the Songster and becoming one of the marketed antagonists of 2020 Smiles as well as one of the Hero League’s most dangerous foes up until his redemption. He is succeeded in the membership by Firefly moments after the arsonist is revealed to be the second hooded figure that worked with the first hooded figure and the third hooded figure to create the Circle. Not long after, his membership with the team is sealed when he is declared a traitor to the Villain League and is still reported to be on the run from the Hero League who is under Ono’s control while his Akuma form is revealed thus making him one of the original team members. History Early Life Birth He was born in the pilgrim times to newlyweds Peter Parker and Bonnibel Utonium long before the series’ beginning but was forced into hiding. His physical human self eventually manifested in September 2nd 1999; the exact moment when Ernesto De La Cruz got crushed by a giant bell. He went through surgery to save his life branding him the "Arkansas Baby" and earning him the ire of the Grizzly Empire. Peter and Bonnibel then become akumas Spider-Ham and Bubbles Utonium through poisonous barbs and an impalement by spear respectively and eventually reunite with Zachary in the DFNA spinoff though Bubbles had to fake her death when her sisters are killed through poisonous food handed by a Mark Cultist. Villain League Rookie He had spent his childhood becoming a villain wannabe and even undergone a joke with his aide Carrie Courageous. This starts to change as he is hunted down by a variety of criminals and terrorists and adopted the moniker "Myles Fly" determined to figure out what's going on with the town. Forming the Myles Bots Becoming a Vigilante He decided to fight against his enemies rather than run away from them or get hurt trying. He then fought many adversaries and even managed to win some like Silas Ramsbottom. His publicity spread out using his "Myles Bots" idea to form a resistance against the Grizzly Empire. Raising Questions Upon Stephanie and Mordecai's leaving the physical plane, people start to go deluded and Chloe Park and then the entire earth discovered the Myles Fly's true colors. Determined to figure out the source of the chaos, he forms a team consisting of Raphael (known as Red Stripe), Creek and Maui. However, it got disbanded and he was motivated to defeat the Empire for good. Finally After a long struggle and lots of prototypes, he finally found a team consisting of separated father Darwin Watterson, defector Blue Beetle, unshaken widow/orphan Pipsqueak, resurrected alchemist Varian, tech-savvy super heroine Screenslaver and empowered ex-nerd Troll Jim. The team then undergone many obstacles and eventually went into hiding in Big City after a warrant for their hanging was ordered with help from Chip Whistler. Training Gone Strong Perry 2's Death After Perry-2's betrayal upon the deaths of his loved ones, Zachary is forced to fight his best friend. He ultimately succeeds in his duel against the fallen agent at the cost of the villain's life. During this time, it is revealed that he is going to have more kids and thus Flynn, Lars and Greenie will get more siblings. Training Trap In an attempt to better his chances, Zachary goes through training throughout the first half of the fourth Summer Edition. In a training session, he had an idea and sacrificed his humanity and state of mind to become a chipmunk. Faux Vengeance He then witnessed a further fall in the city and decided to face off against the arc's final antagonist The Pharmacist ultimately losing his life and coming back as a powerpuff boy as he sings a double-whammy of his own hero song. New Year, New Man Sercets Revealed During the course of the year, Zachary managed to see the true nature of Facebook and encounter a villain by the name of Anna Weiss, a beast hunter, as well as find out the true nature of his birth family: his and Jackson’s birth mother is seemingly evil witch Magica De Spell who was subsequently trapped in Scrooge’s Number One Dime. Death of Old Traumas Zachary had managed to form a new gang of misfits with egotistical turtle ninja Leonardo, vampire daughter Mavis Dracula, intellectual and persnickety creature Jeff (who had went under a “Whiplash” disguise and was the one who killed Destiny Baker), quirky and comedically serious robot-copy Mini-Max and the Campbell family (who had discovered the existence of superheroes after Phoebe managed to reveal them to Cole when she thinks he hated her for what happened at a prom). Death of the Flynn-Fletchers However, just as Zachary had finally earned a second chance from Perry-2, the Lockdown Fiasco comes to fruition and all of Perry the Platypus’ friends and family were captured by by an angry Suzy Diaz and killed by Peter Rabbit after explosives used by Perry, Gum and Ball were used against him and his family. He snapped and then betrayed the entire city by assassinating the new Hero League president (who coincidentally turned out to be Darcy Homandollar’s mom setting the girl up as the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Evelyn Kickbutt from the show The Thundermans), swearing allegiance to Scar (to the point of forming a real cult and heralds) and selling the hero world out to Lady Montague, the treacherous Peter Pion (revealed to be Wilhelm Montague, the son of evil Lady Montague) and his minions Launchpad McQuack and Twilight Sparkle. Birth of the Songster As part of his new announcement as Dark Mayhem, Perry-2 summons his animal army and orders the public to surrender to the Cult of Scar, much to the Lion Guard’s horror and Zachary’s remorse. Given the severity of the mess, Suzy and her daughter Daphne (who had a hand in causing the Lockdown Fiasco via getting Harley in trouble as payback for being left out of stuff) witness the fall of mankind and feel equally regretful. Wilhelm decided to kick the villainy full circle by revealing the feigned announcement that Zachary is the late Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s son causing Perry-2 to go from making Zachary “pay” for “his” crimes to turning him into a herald of Scar...and it happened: the long-awaited Perry-2 mutation invoked by Suzy Diaz and not towards any person: the last human left that can stop the No Man’s Land invoked on the world. The end had reached its peak and the last hope that most of the city can count on had turned into an akuma and will remain that way forever. Ending it All Sacrificing his Friendship But luckily, Zachary is still himself inside and stands up against Perry-2 admitting that he didn’t know why he wanted to help the one person he created to help honor the Myles Bots’ legacy that would try and destroy it. He also admits that he didn’t know in creating a copy of a homicidal pistachion spy formerly in cahoots with the person that ruined his life, he created the most dangerous super villain on the planet. Therefore, Zachary ends his friendship with Perry-2 and vows to never become a menace like him within reason. Perry-2, though realizing the truth that Zachary is not Roddenstein as he believed, becomes angered and went from trying to initiate him into his cult of Scar to killing him on the spot thus he loses his sanity completely and goes moderately feral absorbing an evil orb and blasting orbs of energy all Willy-nilly. A New Life Making Amends Zachary, wanting to make amends for creating a homicidal monster, decides to take him to Hero League prison but Mini-Max solemnly asks how that will happen. Getting an idea, Zachary takes the lead and manages to incarcerate him. As the conspirators were taken away to prison by Officer Nick Wilde, Zachary wonders what is gonna happen next as he has no family, lost track of his ID and had become another anomaly to the city mainly the Pound Puppies due to Tinkles being mistaken for him. The Start He is then enabled to spend the night in the wilderness in order to repent his deluded prejudice against specific anomalies and succumb to his new akuma nature towards whatever critter he chooses. Having no choice in the matter, due to having lost his eldest best friends to the dark side, he agrees as he is willing to do anything to save the world or what’s left of it. No Man’s Land True Identity Revealed However that was scrapped and Perry-2 was killed off albeit with a scar on his stomach to signify the end of an era as well as the end of his friendship with Ono as he is made a fugitive by the Lion Guard. In the final confrontation against the villainous Ace Savvy, he discovers the truth for himself and decides to reveal his identity as...Mort, the dim witted lemur! It’s revealed that all the hyperactivity and dumbness as well as his foot fetish is all an act to deviate from his Zachary alias, but earned some regrets such as his crocodile tears and his feigned vomits. Black Prom Fiasco He meets up with Leo, Mavis, Jeff and renegade princess-turned Social Services fugitive Cinderella in order to stop Ace Savvy’s crimes for good. Unfortunately, they proved too late as Dora got pig blood all over her and finally revealed her true colors as she put her revenge plan into action by ravaging the city finally destroying it and reducing the remains into an apocalyptic state ousting Ace Savvy as the arc’s antagonist and driving a wedge between the Myles Bots and the Hero League. Going Out of Business For a While After the city is gone for good, the Myles Bots promptly return to their normal lives and try to make them better with Zachary (now named by his true identity) trying to salvage what’s left of the world. He eventually met his past self’s best friend Fluttershy, his disillusioned nephew Jeremiah Delightful aka Rex Dangervest and his attempted love interest Felicity aka Kayla Kassady as he tries to coerce a Resistance into taking down the Mark cult. While Fluttershy’s arc was scrapped, Rex manages to save Zachary and his father from certain doom after the latter was finally made physical while Felicity manages to join the team as a result of finally seeing what an arrogant and manipulative criminal her best friend Miguel truly is while discovering the existence of superheroes after seeing Twilight’s true nature show off and demanding an explanation to a defeated Zachary thus Peter, Rex, Felicity and Zachary become a Big Four and oppose against the Mark. Return To Business Coming soon... Appearance He is a 28-year old man. He has become bald and wore a brown beret and suit. He then grew out his beard and goatee and wore an eyepatch and a kimono to show his role as the sensei of the team. After getting christened as an official Myles Bot, he resembles Huey Duck but with Scrooge McDuck's cane, green pirate clothes and a paler tint in his beak. He was akumatized for good after striking a deal with the three founding members of the team through a variety of magic and resembles Scrooge McDuck as a kid exactly although he has the form changed and is able to switch from Duck to human. His akumatization was finally permanent as he became a Total Drama chipmunk as of "Visit for Grandsons" and later became a powerpuff after being resurrected. He was subsequently redesigned as Cricket Green but he wears assorted clothes ending in Lars Barriga’s resurrection clothes. As of the two parter wham episode The Beginning of an Even-More-Awesomer Era, he now resembles Penguin from Penguin Problems signifying the new age and cementing his fate as the Songster. Personality When he was a teen, he was somewhat deluded and arrogant thinking he was in a higher status than everybody else in Linden City ever will. Luckily, he matured and grew up to become a sensei willing to stop his students from making mistakes he committed in his childhood. He is calm and coolheaded willing to find a way out of any situation. However, when he got briefly disowned by his mother who was stressed at the moment, he felt emotionally under pressure and admits that his arrogant delusions were all an act to hide his fear of letting his family down. His subsequent upbringing as a Myles Bot triggers the final stages of the revolt against the Empire and from then on he went from the team benefactor to the team's honorary member. His subsequent appearances after his initiation into the Myles Bots show this personality change as he became more accepting of the strangeness in the world than he ever was in his childhood. When Linden City was severely devastated, Zachary became very close with the Myles Bots during their travels in an attempt to return to their normal state. Over time, Zachary grew into a leadership role and became captain of the Myles Bots and its newest member; this new position allowed Zachary to have a major self-esteem boost, because from the moment he was akumatized and managed to shatter the wicked Rose Quartz by beheading her, the former human-turned duck was much more brave, courageous, and cunning when leading his crew to battle against the villains encountered in Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures and its standalone series Myles Bots. Zachary has also become a strategic leader. Even though Zachary has experienced so much from his time outside of Linden City, he continues to retain his feelings of anti-villainous love when feeling grief by Carrie Courageous moving to Florida, who he believes should be with him. Although a new side to Zachary has opened up, this fact may still imply that he suffers from self-esteem issues. The issues were rendered under lock and key and he finally found his place in the world. Tragically, he is officially disowned and promptly kills Louie Duck (although he is revived somehow) but regrets this and ultimately redeems himself for good. This comes to a head once he is permanently transformed into a Total Drama chipmunk and later into a powerpuff. However, he manages to escape from his fates albeit with extreme prejudice against specific critters. He had become arrogant and scheming willing to go to great lengths to stand out for his version of justice to the point of beating a Scar cultist half to death. This special brand of arrogance finally gets him a long-waited akumatization and makes him see things a whole other way. When he was turned into an akuma, Zachary became energetic, feral, and confident. He would go to great lengths to make amends to the ones he loves the most though in a different way than his formerly-evil alias Tatsu and is willing to use his powers to take his enemies down or at the very least have his own fun. He cares for the Myles Bots because he thanks them for having a hand in turning him into an akuma. It’s revealed that he is really part of Mort thus all the things that he was as “Zachary” was his true nature and that the personality he held as his true form is all an act to hide his true colors from the city in order to prevent people from hanging him like he did to Dora as Veena albeit with regrets such as faking tears when he was unnerved by Alex the Lion and throwing up all the time to avoid confusion with Zachary’s remarkable intelligence. However, it was actually part of another alias and to add salt to the wound when his blame games are pushed to the limit, he becomes spiteful, vindictive and completely willing to commit acts of treason and treachery apparently setting him up as the arc’s final and true secondary antagonist. Fortunately, he redeems himself after learning to see the good qualities in his possible members. Unfortunately, his descent into evil and madness is sealed as he was unable to let go of the fact that he had been accused of being his brother’s successor and thus is disowned from the entire Delightful family and worse he defects to the side of Jenny, Ono and by extension the entire League of Master Villains sealing his future of being a rich and famous supervillain named the Songster. But luckily, he realizes the advantages that come with his new future and finally begins to redeem for his past sins and transforms into a penguin to reflect his official redemption and membership in the Resistance. Relationships Friends * Carrie Courageous + - Ally and Secondary Mother * Carmen Delightful - Former Adoptive Mother * Myles Bots - Second-Known Adoptive Family and Teammates ** The Resistance *** Darwin Watterson *** Blue Beetle + *** Pipsqueak *** Moon Varian *** Tilly Green/Screenslaver *** Matteo Silva/Troll Jim + *** Louie Duck - Teammate and Ex-Best Friend ** Pikachu + ** Raccoon + ** Raize Utonium - Rival-turned Adoptive Son, Resurrector and Indirect Creation ** Louie Duck/Whiplash - Honorary Teammate and Ex-Best Friend ** Chloe Park ** Cri-Kee + ** Mantis ** Plagg - Brother-turned Adoptive Son ** Bubbles Utonium - Prototype and Honorary Teammate ** Jesse Katsopolis - Enemy and Attempted Killer-turned Ally, Resurrector and Honorary Teammate ** Smurfwillow - Prototype and Honorary Teammate ** Splinter + - Rival-turned Adoptive Son ** Captain Lars - Birth Son and Honorary Teammate ** Loki and Albino - Nemeses and Attempted Killer-turned Honorary Teammates and Ex-Best Friends * Flynn the Human Being - Birth Son * Willie + - Birth Son * Drake Parker - Rival and Sworn Enemy-turned Ally and Honorary Teammate * Josh Nichols - Rival and Sworn Enemy-turned Ally and Honorary Teammate * Perry-3 + - Creation and Honorary Teammate * Dr. Fox * Cobra Bubbles + - Enemy-turned Ally, Indirect Victim and Posthumous Benefactor * Loki - Former Enemy-turned brief best friend and indirect brief akuma design * Green Knight/Original Perry + - Ex-Best Friend and Indirect Victim * Professor Utonium - Rival turned Resurrector * Scrooge McDuck - Former Arch-Nemesis-turned Ally and Honorary Teammate/Past Life * Gloria Schwartz - Ally, Secret Keeper and Honorary Teammate * Lynn + - Savior and Indirect Akuma Creator * Chip Whistler - Brief Arch-Nemesis * Carrie White - Friend and Ally Enemies * Blu/Flintheart Glomgold + - Ex-Arch-Nemesis * Grizzly Empire - Enemies ** Grizzly Agents + - Enemies * Dora Marquez - Secondary Idol-turned Second Arch-Enemy and Bullying Victim * War Mongers ** Langer Hedare/Pink Diamond ** Airborne ** Lila Vickers ** Potty Mouth ** Zandor + * Perry the Platypus II - Former Best Friend and Honorary Teammate-turned Arch-Nemesis, Sworn Enemy, Attempted Manipulator and Akumatizer * Chip Whistler - Ally and Honorary Teammate-turned Arch-Nemesis * Carl Azuz - Sponsor Teammate-turned Sworn Enemy and Attempted Murderer * The Pharmacist - Attempted Killer Veena Marquez Veena Marquez is an anti-heroic alias of Zachary and the alleged mother of Dora Marquez. Her true colors were revealed in Hospital Arc and she becomes the direct cause for the events of Endgame, the 13th Grade Arc. Appearance She resembles Samster5677 Veena exactly. Personality She is shown to be a homicidal bully who justifies her actions by showing off her true colors to Dora intending on hanging her as a sacrifice for her unholy lord Myles Christ while laughing maniacally. She despised her daughter so much that at a town fair, she poured pig blood all over her which caused Dora to snap and descend into villainy. Basically, she is delusional, vengeful, arrogant, vain and willing to go to great lengths in order to kill her own family. Trivia * He was originally the main protagonist of the series but, when he is disowned and can no longer return to his loved ones, he reveals his true malicious and prejudiced self condemning all non humans and going from the heroes’ team benefactor to their sworn nemesis thus he is now the Songster with the reveal further made unexpected with his long-foreshadowed akumatization into an egret and Ono’s successor after the egret had retired from the Myles Bots and quit the Empire due to the sanity slippage that claimed Jenny Wakeman and Mina Monroe as well as his presumably permanent redemption. To add to the twist, Ono abandoned the mantle as a result of his true malicious nature being revealed and Zachary never succeeds Ono as a result of becoming Penguin. ** As a result, he is no longer a main character and is declared a villain of the series instead though it was revealed to be part of a prerelease marketing campaign to hide the true villain of Schooled 2020 thus he is reinstated into the main cast albeit with his true role hidden from marketing and promotional material. ** He abandoned his 101 Dalmatian Street role causing him to be succeeded by Deja Vu and his Myles Bot role overall is taken by Firefly who revealed himself as the second hooded figure alongside Bendy and the third figure. *** However, in the climax of Part 1 of The Beginning of an Even-More-Awesomer Era, he sides with the Resistance for good thus cementing his redemption and the end of his character myth arc. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Danger Tricks Members Category:Zachariah and Sons Members Category:Revengers Members Category:Decoy Villains Category:Akuma Crusaders Members Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Main Cast Category:Main Characters Category:The Resistance Members